Retro Hudson Watterson
Retro (Roy) Hudson Watterson is one of the several sons of Gumball and Carrie Watterson. Attire Retro wears a black hoodie, gray pants, a bandage on his right arm, gray metal rock shirt, and gloves. Biography Name: Retro Real Name: Roy Hudson Watterson Fur color: turquoise Birth: February 12, 2000 Occupation: Non school kid Religion: Agnostic Age: 16 Hair colors: Black, permanent red dyed around the edges and the center of his bang Likes: Some of his siblings, video games, TV, scary movies, telling jokes, Lyla & Dexter and panks. Dislikes: Rapists, sex offenders, getting pranked, his past, Adrina Watterson, being called a emo (he looks emo but he doesn't consider himself that). Disorder: Insomnia, Sleeping Disorder, Anxiety Disorder, Expressive Language Disorder, Separate Anxiety Disorder, Nightmare Disorder, Depression Disorder Personality Retro (Roy) is can be laid back and lazy in leisure times. He may be a bit of a nerd that tries to act cool. But, can be sometimes sadistic, and sometimes crude, and enjoys depression then misery. He often hangs with either Lyla or Dexter mostly out of his house sometimes he hangs with his childhood friend Jake Todd O'Quinn often taking him to rather random or dangerous things or to just prank him. Powers and abilities *Invisibility *Possessing mortals *Teleportation *Levitation *Phasing through solids *Annoyance *Shooting Weapons *Duel Weild Pistols *Two Daggers Favorite Siblings Sisters Maxine: Retro seems to get along and hang out with her. Lyla: Retro and Lyla harbor romantic feelings for one another, regardless of the fact that they're siblings. Dahlia: These two will occasionally hang out and chat and snack on food whenever hunger occurs. Bessy: These two hang out and chat as well and tell some bad jokes around. Sindy: Retro supports gay rights. He gladly assists her and her girlfriend Lizzy and any of his siblings who is homosexual/bisexual. Janette: They play around at times. Brothers Vex him and vex are dangerous and they kill Carbon they blow stuff up like houses and old junk Scrapper he finds him a nice brother and sometimes hangs out with lancer and him Friends Violet Nightstar: Roy's childhood friend & Ex-girlfriend they tend to be friends still and unknowingly has feelings for him still while Roy feels the same feelings as she does. Jake O'Quinn: Roy's childhood best friend he tends to make go out of various adventures and drama also trying to get him a girl even though Jake isn't interested in romance. Enemy Nemesis: Retro has a sociopathic clone who is obsessed with killing him. Trivia His age was originally twelve. He is in a incest relation ship with Lyla. He has a fear of needles. He was originally going to have a dark trench coat and navy blue as his clothing. Roy once has a pet that is a plush. He has no physical connection to the real world as kid and he still has no connection in certain timing or days due to his own mental disability's. He has lack of relationship's with some of his siblings. Secretly he wears any type of girl's underwear/panties including some that belongs to his sister's or his mom.Category:Family Members Category:Children Category:Cats Category:February birthdays